<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is What Makes Us Girls by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642025">This Is What Makes Us Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But it is slow, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fixing things, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lilith is just hurt, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, Zelda has trust issues, because Blackwood is an asshole, is it?, she neeeds a hug, soft, they kiss in the first chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they left their prides behind for one time and allow their feelings led them? Just for once?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What if Zelda didn't refuse Lilth that night? I thought about it a lot and finally yesterday I decided to write one of my ideas. The way they looked at each other in that scene makes me feel things. They have an undeniable charm and  I'm sure Lilith stared at Zelda's lips more than one time. I could cut the tension between them with a knife. So yeah, if Roberto wasn't an absolute asshole it would be possible...</p><p>Enjoy :)</p><p>P.S. The title is from Lana Del Rey. This song reminds me them so much and I don't even know why.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lilith, what in the heaven are you doing here?!" Zelda hissed as she led the demoness inside. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"You know very well." She looked at Zelda who was eyeing her as she took her sun glasses off. "Lucifer walks free. Don't you think he will take revenge upon us?"</p><p>Zelda brought her cigarette to her lips, took a drag.</p><p>"The Dark Lord is not known to forgive and forget." She bowed her head slightly as if she was embarrassed what is she going to say next. I've already received a treat." She paused, tears welling up in her eyes,  <em>fuck</em>. She clenched her teeth, trying her best to sent the tears back. She looked up, locking her gaze to Zelda.</p><p>Zelda gulped visibly, her heart sped up as she tried to maintain the eye contact, noticing that Lilith's eyes shining with the tears.</p><p>"I need you to hide me." Lilith's voice came out as almost a whisper. She never looked down, knowing that if she even blink she would burst into tears. She swallowed a lump back in her throat, waiting the witch's words, being aware how painful they would be.</p><p>Zelda had frozen in the moment, couldn't move nor talk. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. The words were stuck between her lips. She wanted to say anything that came to her mind, she wanted to scream, to shout her, say her to get the heaven out of here, to say her stay away from her but she couldn't. Her thoughts never turned into words. "Y- You want m- me to hide you?" She stuttered. It was the only thing she could say between all her thoughts and emotions. She was angry, sad and upset but she felt her heart in her stomach when she saw a lone tear flowing down Lilith's cheek.</p><p>Lilith stood still, couldn't dare to say anything as she finally let go. She was crying, she could feel the hot tears flowing down and dropping but she never made a noise, even a quite one. She just stood and waited, her lips pressed each other so tightly, and her vision getting blurry with every tear.</p><p>Zelda was staring at her. She felt herself pulling to the other woman as she watched her crying. She wanted to wipe the tears away from her face, wanted to hug her and whisper sweet nothings to her ear, make her feel better, she wanted to let herself go for one time and pull her close, kiss her red lips, allow herself to drown in her emotions... Just for this time admit how she was feeling and put her pride in a corner. <em>Just for once</em>. She stepped forward, her heart was beating out of her chest.</p><p>Lilith saw Zelda's beautiful face closing to her but she was too tired for thinking about it. She was tired of everything. Tired of Hell, tired of being demeaned, tired of being lonely... She was alone, she had always been alone in all her endless life. There had always been someone with her, told her they were with her, told her they love her, care about her but it was never that. She had always been used by everybody, like a worthless puppet, like she was nothing but a whore. She never felt loved by anyone and she wasn't expecting it now either. Zelda was going to kick her out. What was she expecting in the first place by running here and waiting mercy from Zelda Spellman? <em>Stupid</em>.</p><p>"Lilith..." Zelda whispered her name so quietly as she stepped even closer, feeling the warmth of her skin.</p><p>Lilith felt soft fingers trailing on her skin, slowly stroking her cheek. She gulped, Zelda's face was so close to hers that she could feel her hot breath on her face. She shivered and closed her eyes, leaning to Zelda's touch. She had never felt something like that since Mary Wardwell's fiancé Adam. Soft and harmless, nothing but filled with warmth and love. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she could swear it would explode.</p><p>Zelda's hand gently cupped Lilith's jaw, she was sure her heartbeats could be heard from the Hell as she slowly closed the distance between their lips. She closed her eyes, her lips slightly brushed Lilith's. She gasped as she felt like all the air got out from her lungs, her lips trembled.</p><p>Lilith was shocked by the soft lips pressed to hers. Her mind was closed, all she could sense was Zelda. Her soft lips on her, the warmth of her body, her heartbeats, the smell of her strawberry locks... She breathed in the scent of the witch, it was so beautiful. She slowly started to move her lips, took Zelda's lower lip between hers. She found Zelda's ginger curls, tangled her fingers in them as Zelda grabbed her from the waist. She had pulled her close, pressing their bodies together. Lilith hummed to the soft kiss, wrapped her free arm around Zelda, pulling her even closer.</p><p>Zelda could feel every inch of Lilith's body pressed to her. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss as she felt the heat growing between them. She reached to Lilith's scarf and pulled it down, exposing her wild dark curls.</p><p>They were kissing like their lives depend on it. Breathing in their scents, gripping onto each other... They were completely out of their minds, neither of them could think straight as their lips moved together.</p><p>Lilith broke the kiss with the need of some oxygen. Their foreheads touched, eyes still closed and bodies pressed together. They stayed like that until their breathing got normal. Lilith stepped back, still couldn't believe what had just happened. She looked up at Zelda with flushed cheeks, wanted to say something but couldn't find any words. She looked down as the realization of what really happened washed over her. She had cried like a baby in front of someone and they had ended up kissing. <em>Fuck. Fuck. She had kissed Zelda Spellman. Fuck!</em></p><p>Lilith was starting to panic when she felt Zelda's gentle touch on her shoulder. "I will hide you." Zelda said with reddened cheeks. "But not here. We should go to Mortuary." Her voice were soft but serious, almost if she was trying to hide her emotions behind that serious tone.</p><p>Zelda walked towards to the exit, her heels clicking as she go. "If you want to stay we should go now, before anyone sees you." She couldn't dare to look back, scared of any possible eye contact with the demoness she was kissing minutes ago.</p><p>Lilith simply nodded and followed the witch to outside, into the cold Greendale night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the feedback guys! I wasn't expecting that &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get in." Zelda pushed the door open, still refusing to look at the brunette woman. Lilith muttered a thank you under her breath and followed Zelda till they got in the living room.</p><p>Lilith stood near the door awkwardly, thinking about her next move or simply waiting a command from Zelda. The High Priestess' back was still turned to her, since they got out from the Academy, clearly refusing to look at her directly, though she was talking with her.</p><p>Zelda's fists clenched as if she was trying to get strength, probably taking a deep breath as Lilith could see her chest rose up shakily from where she was standing.</p><p>Zelda suddenly turned around, her eyes looking down as she walked straight to Lilith but passing through her and stepping out from the door. "You just do whatever you want, I- I'll be..." Lilith couldn't heard the rest of what Zelda Spellman said but when she turned her head she saw her almost running towards to kitchen.</p><p>Zelda let out a breath when she held on the kitchen counter, almost falling down. She grasped the edge of the sink, trying to stop her shaking hands and stand still on wobbly legs. It wasn't okay, she wasn't okay. She really had Lilith stay, the woman she had feelings since she saw her walking down the stairs. Oh, she hated her... She hated that arrogant bitch, she hated her mocking smirk, she hated the way her hips swaying when she walked like the world is turning around her. She wanted to slam her on a wall and rip out that annoying smile from her face. That face made her mouth dry and twist her stomach with disgust and desire. She dreamt about her, didn't want to but couldn't help.</p><p>"Don't you think we should talk about what happened?" Zelda heard Lilith's insecure voice behind her, slipping her out from her thoughts. She turned around, her eyes met with the blue ones for the first time since their lips separated. Her stomach flipped, she felt sick, knees refusing to carry her, a thin line of sweat covering her skin. She swallowed hard, her throat was dry. She breathed in but couldn't feel the oxygen spreading in her lungs. She tried again, inhaling rapidly but couldn't breathe.</p><p>"Zelda!" Lilith rushed towards Zelda when she saw her pale face, body trembling uncontrollably, she was looking like, choking?</p><p>"I got you! I got you!" Lilith caught Zelda on her shoulders, wrapping her into a tight embrace. Zelda collapsed in Lilith's arms, almost unconscious. She slowly sank down on her knees with Zelda in her arms. "Zelda, can you hear me?" She shook Zelda's body, panic washing over her. What had happened to her? Did she have a problem? Was she sick? Was it because of her? Have she done something she shouldn't have? What did she suppose to do now? She took Zelda's face in her hands, examining her expression.</p><p>Zelda opened her green eyes, surprising Lilith. She slightly coughed, her brows frowning with something between shock, relieve,  embarrassment and... Was that anger?</p><p>"Get off me!" Zelda shouted at Lilith, shaking Lilith's hands off from her. She stood up, straightening her clothes and hair with still shaking hands.</p><p>Lilith gazed up at her. She was relieved to see Zelda awake but her behaviour broke her heart. She was still feeling concerned about her, she needed to know why she had fainted. Maybe it wasn't her business but she just... Who was she kidding, of course it was her business. She stood up, getting her eyes at same level with Zelda. With an attempt she reached for Zelda's hands and took them in her palms. "Are you okay?" She stared deep in Zelda's greens to see them glimmering with rage. "I said get off me!" Her voice sounded weak and shaky but ice cold. Zelda pushed the demoness aside roughly. Lilith's heart broke into thousands of pieces. She saw a scrap of guilt in Zelda's eyes when she grabbed the chair to stop herself from falling down. But in a blink it was replaced with anger again. Lilith felt the tears filling up in her eyes. She pushed herself up, her legs felt weak. "Zelda..." She whispered. "Please." A sob escaped from her parted lips.</p><p>Zelda looked at Lilith and felt her heart melting for her. Why was she doing that to her? Why she had to cry? Her expression softened for a second before she turn and walk away furiously. She was feeling every emotion at once. Her heart ached with the thought of Lilith's crying face. Was she overreacting? No! She didn't deserve her sympathy, it was exactly what she deserved after all the things she brought upon her and her family. No, she deserved worse than that, she most definitely didn't deserve to stay here with her, she shouldn't have allowed it. And yet her heart was talking different, she felt the guilt replacing in her guts. Oh, what she had done? Lilith was there for her when she... <em>Damn it!</em> She promised herself she wouldn't have that, not in front of Lilith, in her weakest time. She felt embarrassed and pity and... She didn't want to admit but she was ashamed. She was ashamed because of her treatment. She brought her hand to her face and felt the hot tears running down from her face. She didn't notice she was crying when she walked up the stairs and didn't hear Lilith's footsteps following hers when she reached the second floor either.</p><p>"Why?" Zelda heard Lilith's broken voice coming behind her. She stopped walking, feeling the pain of her voice in her heart. "Why do you hate me so much?" Lilith cried out. "What have I done to you?" She said, almost screaming between her sobs. Zelda shuddered. She felt herself weak, so weak. She turned to Lilith, tears flowing down. Lilith felt sick, she couldn't handle seeing Zelda like that but she needed to know!</p><p>"What have you done? Oh, you really ask what have you done!" She stepped forward, spitting the words out. She wanted to to hurt her because it was what Lilith had done to her! "Do you want to know why I hate you so much? Fine!" She stepped again, closing the distance between her and Lilith. "You're the reason why we're in this situation right now! Since you walked down from that stairs, s-since I saw you... You never brought anything good in my life, only trouble, you are nothing, but trouble!"</p><p>Lilith stepped backwards until her back hit the wall. Zelda had trapped her, there wasn't anywhere to go, she couldn't move an inch. "And do you know what hurts me more than anything?" Lilith shook her head, she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear anymore. "I still have sympathy for you. And you don't deserve it. You don't deserve anyone's sympathy or love." She stepped even closer. Lilith could feel her hot breath but it was nothing like earlier. "You're nothing, you're just a whore." Lilith felt herself dizzy, her heart aching painfully now. <em>You're just a whore... A whore... Nothing.</em>.. The words echoed in her brain, tears flowing down with incredible force. She knew all of these was true but hearing that from Zelda smashed her heart. She saw Zelda pulling off from her.</p><p>Zelda covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head. She regretted it at the moment words left her lips. She didn't mean to go this far. She wanted to hurt her but seeing Lilith falling apart like that broke something in her and it wasn't only her heart. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." She was still shaking her head. She reached to hold Lilith. Her face was vacuous, she wasn't crying anymore. "Don't be sorry, you're right." Lilith talked, her voice was cold and tired.</p><p>"No I'm not!"</p><p>"Zelda, what's the matter with you?" Lilith raised her voice for the first time since they started to argue. "First you kissed me, then you didn't even look at me!" She palmed her face. "You almost fainted and when I tried to help you, you... You hit me! Then you shout at me, you called me a whore and now you say you're sorry?! Really?"</p><p>"I..." Zelda bit her lip.</p><p>"Tell me, Zelda. What the heaven is wrong?!" Lilith's fingertips brushed Zelda's neck, she lifted her chin up, made her look into her eyes.</p><p>"I... I care about you, okay? I care about you and I hate it!"</p><p>Lilith's eyes widened. "You do?"</p><p>Zelda nodded, sobbing this time. She was so tired, she didn't want to think or feel anymore. It was all too much. And when she felt Lilith's lips pressing to hers, she couldn't fight it. She didn't kiss her back, she didn't pull back... She was just so powerless for everything. But she knew she couldn't do it. Her feelings for Lilith were impossible. She couldn't do it to herself, not again, not with Lilith. She pulled back.</p><p>"But I can't do that, Lilith. I can't, not again." She muttered.</p><p>"Zelda..."</p><p>"If you want to stay here, we're not gonna talk about tonight."</p><p>"Zeld-"</p><p>"You will just stay here and help us, nothing else." Zelda said, she was still sniffing. She walked down the corridor, going to her room. She pointed the cross door to Lilith. "This is your room." Then she closed the door after her and left Lilith there.</p><p>Lilith was angry, sad and disappointed. She suddenly felt the indignation boiling in her veins. She showed Zelda's door open and burst out. "Don't you ever fuck with my feelings again just because you're unsure of yours!" And just like that she turned around and slammed the door after her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, what have I done?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lilith's lips were all over her. She heard her own voice, moaning Lilith's name. Lilith was everywhere, her thoughts were captured by her hands trailing on her and the delicate scent of her... </em>
</p>
<p>Zelda opened her eyes. <em>Fuck</em>. She had closed her eyes for some peace she was desperately craving for and now she was in a situation. <em>No, no, no... It's not happening, not right now.</em> She couldn't have possibly had such a dream after all the things they... <em>Fuck!</em> The images from the night came into her mind and then the dream. She felt herself getting hotter. She could feel the redness spreading over her chest as she forced herself to sit up on her bed. Damn that woman! She couldn't left her alone even in her sleep, could she?</p>
<p>She slowly straightened herself up and whined in frustration. <em>Why is that happening to me?</em> She puffed and tried to stand up but her legs felt like jelly. She sat for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She was a grown woman, for Satan's sake! She shouldn't have been having sex dreams, especially not about Lilith, not now. Though, it was very suitable when she think about that intimate moment between her and Lilith, she had to admit. And her feelings for her... She groaned, she needed a cigarette more than anything right now.</p>
<p>Zelda finally got up when she realized there wasn't any cigarette around. She could only hope to not see Lilith in the hallway, it was the last thing Zelda needed in that moment. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart Lilith was in her room when she made her way out to the porch.</p>
<p>The cold air made her feel a bit better when she got out from the house without crossing with the demoness who was now staying across her room. She lit up a cigarette, brought it to her lips and took a long drag. The feeling of the smoke inside her lungs and the nicotine rambling in her veins with the cold wind slamming her face... She felt better, almost, really, until her thoughts slipped to Lilith again. Was she an enemy? A friend? A secret crush? No, it wasn't a secret anymore... Who was Lilith for her then? Just a runaway demoness who had decided to crush in her house? It was ridiculous. In everyway. All the events from the night were tragically ridiculous. What was she going to do now? Could she really act like nothing has happened? To be honest, no. She was the one who said there wouldn't anything unprofessional but now she was aware Lilith had feelings for her too and it hit different. She had to press her feelings, both hatred and love. She couldn't keep giving hope to Lilith, she wasn't even sure what she wanted. But she was sure about something, she couldn't survive from another toxic relationship and Lilith was the definition of toxic. This morning Zelda would say that but she wasn't sure anymore. She was lost, she didn't know what to believe, what to think...</p>
<p>"Auntie Zee!" Zelda stared at her niece who was almost running towards her and there was a figure walking after her.</p>
<p>"Hilda!" Zelda shouted her sister's name and walked down to her. "Where were you all this time?"</p>
<p>Hilda pouted a little and then smiled warmly. "There has been an accident but this young lady solved everything." She held Sabrina close and squeezed her cheek, making her squirm.</p>
<p>"Accident? What accident?" Zelda frowned.</p>
<p>"Well, I tried to tell you but you were too-" Hilda stopped when she felt Zelda's displeased glare on her. "Anyway, you know that pagan woman, Circe? She turned me into a spider woman and I was trying to call you all night-"</p>
<p>"She did what?! Hilda, are you okay?" Zelda examined Hilda head to toe, being sure she is not a spider anymore.</p>
<p>"Yes, auntie. We took care of her and everyone else."</p>
<p>"What, how?"</p>
<p>"Well, we kidnapped Circe and forced her to transform them into human again."</p>
<p>Zelda stepped closer to Sabrina. She was truly shocked by the things she just heard. "And why I don't know any of these?"</p>
<p>"It happened too quickly and you weren't even at the Academy." She raised her eyebrow. "Where were you all night, though?" She opened her mouth as she were looking at her aunt for the first time tonight. "Is everything okay? You look..."</p>
<p>"Everything is just okay, let's go inside." Zelda said quickly.</p>
<p>"But where were you?"</p>
<p>"I was- I said let's go inside." She turned around and walked away, left Hilda and Sabrina there, staring at her back awkwardly.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with her?" "I don't know darling but I'll try to talk with her, okay?" Sabrina nodded.</p>
<p>"Good, now chop chop. Let's go in, it's chilly here, hmm?" Hilda patted Sabrina's back and led her inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith's door closed shut, making her jump. She looked up from the book she was reading to see Zelda standing at the door awkwardly. She was looking like a frightened cat, her chest was rising up and down and her eyes roaming around the room like she was so scared to look at her.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna talk to you." Lilith said with a hoarse voice, only to see Zelda rolling her eyes in return.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna talk to you either!" Zelda said with an angry whisper, she was almost like squirming from some reason and Lilith wanted to know what it was. She was far too gone anyway, she wouldn't bother some more drama, especially if it was coming from that particular witch who was caring about her. Zelda had hurt her feelings tonight but she was sure Zelda didn't know she was intended to understand her, her feelings. And she was ready to do whatever it takes to reach Zelda, she had decided that. She had emotions like anybody else and she needed to prove it.</p>
<p>"So what are you doing here?" Lilith closed her book and sat up in her place, rasing an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you and here you are, running to me in the first chance you get." Lilith grinned.</p>
<p>Zelda's eyes widened. "I do not!"</p>
<p>"Hmmm... It didn't feel like it when your lips moving on mine." Her eyes shimmered, a little chuckling voice escaping from her. She watched Zelda's expression changing into embarrassment, cheeks reddening and eyes gluing on the blue ones with rage.</p>
<p>"I- Screw you!"</p>
<p>"If you like."</p>
<p>With that Zelda turned around, opened the door, got out and slammed it and only for Lilith's surprise she got in back in two seconds. Now, Lilith was really confused. <em>What the heaven is going on with her?</em> She had tried to make Zelda mad, with the thought of earlier. Zelda had told her true feelings when she was pissed off and Lilith was hoping Zelda would spill her guts if she pushed harder but it didn't seem like worked this time. The witch was acting too strange and unstable. "What?" Lilith stood up and walked towards Zelda.</p>
<p>"Shhh!" Zelda shushed her and put her ear against the door.</p>
<p>"What are you doi-?" Lilith ignored her warning and managed to say with a high voice. Before she could understand what Zelda was doing, she felt the witch's hand on her mouth. "I said shhh!" Zelda whispered and Lilith blinked a few times. <em>Could it get any weirder tonight?</em> "What are you doing?" Lilith asked quietly this time, her voice sounded funny because her mouth was covered with Zelda's hand. <em>Her mouth was what...?</em> Lilith had to stop questioning, really... Because she couldn't get any logical explanation by that.</p>
<p>Lilith's lips had brushed Zelda's palm when she talked and it had reminded Zelda a part of her dream. <em>Her lips were brushing her cheek when she whispered things to her..</em>. She suddenly started to blush and pulled her hand, turned her looks from Lilith. What was she thinking when she ran straight to her? Even talking with Hilda seemed more sensible now but it was too late to regret things, now she had to deal with a wry demoness. <em>Great</em>.</p>
<p>"Zelda?" Lilith whispered again, she sounded worried and it was true in a way.</p>
<p>"I'm hiding from Hilda, okay?!" She continued with the confusion growing on Lilith's face. "I didn't want to be questioned." More confusion followed up. Zelda took a deep breath. "They asked where I was all night and I don't wanna talk about it..."</p>
<p>Lilith was silent, she stared at Zelda blankly for a few seconds before she started giggling. She pressed her lips together, trying to stop herself. "Oh my- It's funnier than I thought." She bit her lower lip, little giggles escaping from her. Zelda took a step forward to Lilith, her brows were frowned. She blinked. "I'm sorry, what?!"</p>
<p>"You're hiding with me because you don't want to talk about me?"</p>
<p>"Well it's-"</p>
<p>"Sorry darling, it's just like I am a secret lover of yours." Lilith chuckled. "If we consider you don't want to mention this to your family." She stepped closer and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Zelda rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm the one who is being cocky?" A step closer.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" A step more, now they were standing nose to nose.</p>
<p>"Make me."</p>
<p>Lilith was staring at Zelda's lips, she was so close to her, again. She could close the distance between them and have Zelda right there and now. Would it be so bad? The witch was affecting her in some ways and this was the only thing she could think when she was so close to Zelda, feeling her heat and...</p>
<p>Zelda shook her head and stepped back. "I said we wouldn't talk about tonight." She pressed her lips together, there were grief in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Tonight isn't over yet?" Lilith suggested and faked a smile.</p>
<p>"Lilith please! Just, stop it..." Zelda stepped aside and sat on the edge of Lilith's bed. She covered her face with her hands, inhaling deeply. "I'm so tired." Zelda said weakly.</p>
<p>"Zelda..." Lilith walked towards Zelda and sat beside her. Her smile was gone. She slowly reached to Zelda's hands to uncover her wet eyes. "Oh, Zelda." She wiped a tear away with her thumb. "I'm sorry. Please, tell me. Zelda?" Lilith whispered and leaned over, unsure about the thing she is going to do but she did it anyway. She couldn't bear seeing Zelda's tears. She slowly kissed each of Zelda's eyelids and then lingered on her cheek. She was really surprised when Zelda leaned to her kiss. Lilith felt Zelda's arms around her body and she just did the same. She hugged her, held her close.</p>
<p>Zelda nuzzled into the crook of Lilith's neck and breathed in her scent. She had just gave up, she wasn't strong and she couldn't act like she was, not anymore. Lilith was stroking her hair and she was melting in her arms. "I already told you." She said quietly, as an answer to Lilith's earlier request.</p>
<p>"I don't believe it's the truth, not entirely." Lilith said before kissing Zelda's ginger hair, she wished she could drown in the scent of her strawberry hair.</p>
<p>"Lilith I-" Zelda tried to explain but Lilith didn't let her. "Shhh... You don't have to, not right now. Lilith caressed Zelda's back in small circles. Then she slowly leaned back, took off her shoes and laid back on the pillows. "Come here." She said softly.</p>
<p>Zelda looked at her, confused. She wasn't going to sleep with Lilith, right? She couldn't. "Please, the night isn't over yet?" Lilith suggested again, her lips curled up with a sad smile, an attempt to make Zelda feel comfortable with the situation. She could see something was going on with Zelda and she was sure she would find out eventually but now she only wanted to comfort Zelda and show her she was here for her. She wouldn't admit but deep down she knew she needed to be comforted too. She wanted to hold on Zelda tight and feel safe for once in her life. Zelda was making her feel good and she wasn't used to feel in that way.</p>
<p>"I... I'm..." Zelda's lips trembled. Her mind was screaming her to fight with Lilith but her muscles were moving without her will. She took her shoes off as well and curled beside Lilith, snuggled up to her. Lilith wrapped her arms around her and Zelda rested her head on Lilith's chest. Zelda was lost, feeling so close to Lilith, hearing her slightly fastened heart... She didn't understand, she was trying so hard to stay away from Lilith but there she was laying in her arms. And she felt good, she shouldn't be but Lilith's warmth was comforting her in a way she was craving hopelessly. She didn't understand why Lilith was so good and caring either. Especially after the things she said and done. I cannot believe I said those things... Guilt washed over Zelda again and she buried her face on Lilith's chest, as she was hiding from Lilith, from herself, her emotions... The words unexpectedly came out from her. "Why are you being nice to me after the things I said?"</p>
<p>Lilith's heart fastened. Zelda had got a point. Why was she being nice to her? Why had she intended to understand Zelda? Because Zelda let her stay? Or because Zelda was caring about her? Or the kiss, kisses? She remembered the thing she said to Zelda earlier. She had said don't fuck with my feelings. Feelings... The word echoed in her brain. Why did she used that particular word? What feelings was she talking about? Did she actually have feelings or was she a sick attention maniac, being affected with a word? And if she had feelings where the actual Hell did they come from? Why her heart was beating so fast? What if Zelda was affecting her not just in a physical way? What if it was more than proving she wasn't a soulless bitch? There were so many thoughts in her head and she didn't realize she was silent for a quite long time after Zelda's question.</p>
<p>"Lilith?" Zelda had Lilith pulled off from her confused thoughts and Lilith found herself looking straight to her eyes where Zelda had raised her head and half top on her. Lilith opened her mouth but there wasn't any answer to that question. What could have she said when she didn't even know what she feel? Her throat was suddenly dry and her heart was pounding in her ears. She bit her lip. "Why are you in my arms after the things you said?" It was the only thing that came to her mind under this much pressure, answering Zelda with her own question.</p>
<p>Zelda nodded indistinctly and buried her face again, feeling the heat on her cheeks. "Yes..." She muttered.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>There was a shaky breathing and then Zelda's cracking voice."You were right when you said it isn't the entire truth." Zelda shifted uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"Hmmmn..." Lilith hummed and tangled her fingers in Zelda's hair, suddenly feeling numb. Her eyes were heavy and her breathing got normal as her heart slowed down.</p>
<p>Zelda clenched on Lilith tighter and relaxed her muscles, closed her eyes. She felt Lilith falling asleep and she let the sleep catch her too, with hope of a dreamless night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! It's been so long since my last update but I'm pretty busy with studying nowadays and I could only manage to write this in my free time. But I'll try to update more regularly if I can, hope you enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of the morning sun started to came through the curtains, getting in straight to Zelda's closed eyelids, stirring her up from her sweet sleep. Satan, she hadn't sleep this well for ages. She slowly opened her eyes and  realized she wasn't in her bed, she was sleeping on... Someone? Her eyes flickered down to see her head resting on someone's breasts and she was almost on her. She panicked just for a second before her mind called the last events and her encounter with Lilith. <em>I slept with her.</em> Gladly they had just slept. A relief washed over her before she felt the anxiety pull in her belly. What was she going to do when Lilith wake up? If she could just slip away without knocking Lilith up... Lilith shifted under her and Zelda felt her hand on her lower back, just above her hips. Her heart was suddenly beating so fast and a flush spreading all over her. Why was Lilith affecting her so easily and like that? She didn't get why she was feeling things for her, and above all why she was allowing herself to show her feelings. She was a mess the night before... <em>What am I supposed to do now?</em></p>
<p>"Zelda?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" Zelda rose up on her elbows and found herself facing with Lilith. Their gaze locked on each other and for a time, before Zelda realized she was staring they stayed like that. For Lilith, Zelda's eyes were intoxicating, everything about her was and she had got addicted to her in such a short time. To her green eyes, to her strawberry hair, to her scent, her slightly skewed nose, her reddened cheeks, her sweet lips...</p>
<p>"I- I'm sorry. I-" Zelda stuttered and attempted to get up from Lilith but Lilith's hands on Zelda's back pressed her to herself. Now Zelda was literally laying top on her.</p>
<p>"Lilith..." Before Zelda could say anything Lilith raised her head a little and smashed their lips together. Zelda felt the soft lips on hers first, then Lilith's hands roaming on her back, neck, hair... She was everywhere and Zelda was burning. She knew she had to stop her, she had to pull back but her brain was frozen. She realized she was kissing her too, passionately and it felt so good, so good and bad at the same time. She couldn't do that, she couldn't lose to her heart. She knew if she do she wouldn't survive, she wouldn't survive with Lilith. She had to stop it. Her hands were in Lilith's hair and then her face, their tongues were tangled and lips moving on one another desperately. She heard someone moaning into the kiss and when she realized that was her it was too late. Their bodies were moving together, rubbing on each other for dear life. She really had to stop. She heard Lilith whining and writhing under her. It was all too much, her head was spinning and there was this familiar yet too strange sensation in her belly. And between her thighs she was burning, like she have never felt in this way, all of her was burning. Her lips were throbbing and her lungs were burning with the lack of oxygen but she didn't stop, couldn't stop. Dear lord, <em>she had to stop!</em> Lilith's hands sliding down her dress, wandering on her soft thighs and moving up further. <em>For Satan, I have to stop!</em></p>
<p>With an incredible effort Zelda managed to break the kiss and straighten herself up on Lilith, all flushed and breathless. Her blood was roaming loudly in her ears and all her limbs were numb like she had drunk too much. She threw herself down to the left side of the bed from Lilith and swang her legs down, turning her back to Lilith, trying to pull herself together.</p>
<p>"Zelda..." Lilith said and it sounded more painful than she aimed.</p>
<p>"I... I'm sorry." Zelda whispered, still breathless. She felt Lilith's comforting touch on her shoulder and it made her shiver all over.</p>
<p>Lilith crawled to Zelda and sat on her knees beside her. She took a shaky breath. "No, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-" She was playing with her fingers nervously.</p>
<p>Zelda took her left hand in hers, stopping her from scratching her fingers to bleed. Zelda's touch was like fire, burning her from inside. "No I... It is..." She inhaled. "I need some time to think." Zelda murmured. Lilith turned her face to Zelda so fast that almost made Zelda smile. She was looking at her with puppy eyes and it made Zelda's heart jump.</p>
<p>They stayed silent, Zelda still holding on Lilith's hand. Zelda nibbled her lips, almost drawing blood. She didn't want to hurt Lilith but she was too nervous with all these situation. She was trying to put her thoughts together because she knew she had to say something eventually.</p>
<p>"I can't do it, I can't when I know I will regret it later." Lilith nodded, she knew Zelda didn't trust her but it still broke her heart. "I know. You take all the time you need, I-" Lilith felt her eyes getting watery and looked down, Zelda made her too emotional and she needed to put herself together. She felt Zelda's soft fingertips on her cheek and she averted her eyes to look at Zelda's. It was a sight she would never forget. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were pink, her slightly parted lips were curled upwards on one side and a dimple showing itself left side of her reddened lips. Her green eyes were so luminous, shining with the welling tears and Lilith only could imagine the things hidden behind them. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders like flames and a thin curl of hair falling on her damp forehead, all the colours visible of her strands with the bright sunlight falling on her; red, auburn, brown, orange, blonde trough her strawberry locks... Lilith was hypnotized, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the witch.</p>
<p>Zelda noticed the admiration in Lilith's looks and couldn't help but leaned down for a kiss on the corner of her lips. They had moved so much further than that anyway and she was looking so cute. "I will think." She whispered, her lips brushing Lilith's reddened cheek.</p>
<p>Lilith nodded again, her head was dizzy and she didn't know what to think anymore. She stayed silent. On the corner of her mouth she could still feel the sweet kiss, it burnt like hell when her lips touched her with love and softness.</p>
<p>"I should go down, my family would be expecting me." Zelda said and stood up, found her heels. She turned around and looked at the demoness who seemed frozen in the moment. Zelda bit down on her lip. "Do you want to come with me?"</p>
<p>Lilith looked up at her and rose up on her feet, looking for her heels. "Yeah, okay." She looked too flurried and Zelda almost laughed at the sight. She didn't know what had changed since last night but she started to quite found of Lilith. She realized she couldn't hate what she saw front of her. She really was going to think about it, a relationship with Lilith. Was that even possible? She had so many doubts and fears, also she still didn't trust her but she told she will think and gave Lilith hope, she had thought she wouldn't keep giving hope but there she was. Zelda knew if they had a serious relationship that end up bad she wouldn't got trough this alive and it was impossible to think a good ending for them. She could keep avoiding from her feelings like she always do but it was too late now. She felt the panic starting to ramble in her veins, her heart flattered and her stomach twisted, making her feel sick all of a sudden. <em>No, not again..</em>. The room started to turn around her and she was falling... Zelda felt Lilith's strong arms around her body and turned back to the world.</p>
<p>Lilith had saw Zelda's pale face and shaking hands as she put her shoes on. She ran to her immediately and wrapped her body tightly in her arms. Like she did the night before. So it was happening to her often, she was really worried now. She only felt relieved when she sensed Zelda's arms around her, holding her firmly.</p>
<p>Zelda closed her eyes and took deep breaths, relaxing herself in Lilith's embrace.</p>
<p>"Zelda?" Lilith mumbled as she caressed her back comfortingly.</p>
<p>"I'm good, it is... It's okay." Zelda looked straight to her eyes and smiled. "Let's go downstairs." She let go of Lilith and head to the door, before she could reach the door knob she lost her balance, held onto the edge of the door frame.</p>
<p>"Take it easy." Lilith grabbed her from behind. "Zelda, are you sure it's okay? Do you want to lay down?"</p>
<p>"No... I'm, I'm okay." Lilith only nodded and reached the door knob before she thought better of this. "No, you're not!" Zelda I'm worried about you..." Zelda turned her body to face with her and put her hands on Lilith's waist. "It's okay, really." She lied. "I just need a cigarette."</p>
<p>"No you need to lay down and tell me what's the problem." Lilith turned them around and tried to drag her back to the bed.</p>
<p>"No, we really should go down, it's nothing." Zelda said and opened the door. She knew Lilith didn't believe her but she didn't want to tell her yet. She still didn't trust her and it wasn't a secret.</p>
<p>Lilith got into her arm and led her out.</p>
<p>"Zelda?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"What are we now?" Lilith said quietly.</p>
<p>"I... I don't know, don't push me!" Zelda nudged her side and looked down, hiding her flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>"Okay... Didn't say anything." All the night had been such a rollercoaster and Lilith didn't know what to think or say anymore, she was in a dream. Everything had got better than she expected, she had Zelda on her side. <em>She doesn't hate me...</em> Zelda was the only person who showed love for her, at least for her real self. But now she had to explain herself to the other Spellmans. She inhaled and realized they had come to the last stairs. "What do you think they will say?"</p>
<p>"I don't know but I'm sure they will understand."</p>
<p>Lilith nodded and let go of Zelda's arm, following her to the kitchen a few steps behind.</p>
<p>Zelda stepped in and greeted the Spellman family. Sabrina and Ambrose were sitting on across chairs and Hilda was cutting fruit breads on the edge of the table. When Zelda stepped aside and revealed Lilith, everyone turned their heads to them. Hilda dropped the knife down and Ambrose crossed her arms as he was waiting the coming storm. Sabrina rose up on her feet and hit the table, her eyes were burning with rage. "Here is the storm." Ambrose whispered to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*cough* Lilith you're screwed *cough*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think you're doing in my house, you coward!?" Sabrina stepped closer to Lilith and said with an angry tone.</p>
<p>"Excuse me!?" Lilith snapped. Suddenly feeling the anger rising within her. Only reason she was hiding in the Spellman House right now was that little annoying witch. She was the cause of everything and Lilith couldn't stand to be called a coward when the only thing she did was fighting for her life.</p>
<p>"Sabrina!" Zelda wanted to get involve and bring an end of it before things go off the rails but Sabrina ignored her and approached to Lilith.</p>
<p>"I asked you a question!" "Oh did you now," Lilith raised her eyebrow, her voice annoyingly calm. "Queen of Hell?"</p>
<p>"Oh if you only manage to rule the Hell."</p>
<p>"I was quite manage to do that until you showed up and ruin everything!" Lilith spitted the words out like they were poisonous. She was barely able to control her nerves and the only reason she held herself back was Zelda.</p>
<p>"I ruined everything?! You didn't even have enough power to keep up your own coven!"</p>
<p>"And you do have that power?!"</p>
<p>Sabrina gritted her teeth, her cheeks were turning into bright shade of red. "I'm trying to find a solution for that problem like a decent queen." She stepped closer. "Unlike you!"</p>
<p>"Sabrina, don't!" Zelda tried to stop her niece before one of them say something they are going to regret, she was still feeling guilty for the things she had said earlier.</p>
<p>Lilith was losing her patience, she clenched her fists. "You're just your daddy's little girl, aren't you? You claimed the throne just because he wanted you to do!"</p>
<p>Sabrina looked at her blankly, trying to choose her next words. "I..."</p>
<p>"Oh, cous..." Ambrose spoke for the first time since they walked in.</p>
<p>"Sabrina, is this true?" Zelda crossed her arms, walking closer to her niece and the woman she had very complicated feelings for.</p>
<p>"Auntie I... I only did it for saving Nick!"</p>
<p>"And you let Lucifer get in your head!?" Zelda snapped, couldn't believe her own ears.</p>
<p>"Oh it was all about your so dear boyfriend, wasn't it? I should've never let him go!" Lilith shouted.</p>
<p>"How dare you!" Sabrina screamed, ready to throw herself to Lilith, tears welling up in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should have just killed both of them! It would be easier for all of us!" Lilith said, losing the piece of patience she could barely manage to keep. </p>
<p>Sabrina's eyes widened with shock, she could hear the hot blood roaring in her ears, her view went black, anger washing all over her. "You bitch!" Her voice came out as a throaty scream, she almost ran to the former Queen of Hell who was standing in her place, shock painted on her face, looking at her aunt. Sabrina was so ready to beat her.</p>
<p>"Enough!" Hilda shouted, getting between Sabrina and Lilith. She held Sabrina in her arms who was now crying.</p>
<p>After the last thing she said Lilith had looked at Zelda and the expression she saw on her face, the way she was looking at her smash her heart. She immediately regretted it but it was too late when she saw a tear rolling down on Zelda's cheek. Zelda immediately wiped it away and blinked the tears back but Lilith had seen it.</p>
<p>"We can't make any progress if we keep breaking each others hearts like that. Why don't you just sit and talk? Just, just try to understand!" Hilda kept talking, unaware what was going on between her sister and Lilith. She was patting Sabrina's back, trying to soothe her. "We are on the same side, we are a team! Don't let him get between us, this is exactly what he wants!"</p>
<p>"Agree with you auntie." Ambrose talked from where he stands front of the table. "For example why don't you sit and tell us why you are here?" He turned to Lilith, talking straight to her.</p>
<p>"I... Yes." Lilith broke the eye contact with Zelda and walked towards the table, settling herself on the left side on the sofa. Soon the others took their seats as well, Zelda sat next to Lilith, her usual spot on table. Everyone was silent then, nobody couldn't dare to look at each other except Ambrose who was eyeing all the table and waiting for someone to talk.</p>
<p>Lilith finally raised her gaze and started to explain but before that she stole a glance of Zelda who still wasn't looking at her. "I- I'm here to help." She looked down again, playing with her fingers. "I came here because... Because he's going to kill me and I didn't know what else to do." Everyone was looking at her now, Hilda let out a little "oh" but except that everyone was still silent. "Zelda accepted me, she..." Lilith looked at Zelda, taking her hand in hers under the table. "You helped me and in return I want to help you." Lilith locked her eyes on Zelda's.</p>
<p>Zelda was unable to look away. For a moment she forgot she was mad at Lilith and allowed herself to be lost in those beautiful, endless blue orbs. Then Lilith turned her gaze and she returned to the real world.</p>
<p>"To all of you, if you allow me to do."</p>
<p>"How are you going to do that exactly?" Ambrose asked.</p>
<p>"I know Lucifer better than anyone, you know." Lilith smirked, this time she was determined to bring an end to Lucifer, permanently. "I swear that bastard will never be able to harm any of you, never again."</p>
<p>To that a bright smile appeared on Ambrose's face "Great!" Hilda was smiling too, even Zelda's lips were curled up into a proud smile. Everyone was looking quite pleased with the situation except Sabrina who was still glancing Lilith with anger.</p>
<p>"This is wonderful news!" Hilda chuckled and rose up on her place, offering Lilith a slice of her freshly baked breads. "Would you like to eat?"</p>
<p>Lilith smiled to Hilda and accepted her offer. She couldn't believe she was there, sitting with the Spellmans, having breakfast with Zelda beside her. She had never felt accepted like that even though they made a harsh beginning. It felt strangely good, it felt safe.</p>
<p>"So what are we going to do?" Zelda broke the silence after very long minutes. Lilith looked up at her, swallowing the last piece of her bread.</p>
<p>"For starters, we should protect ourselves, he's coming for us." Lilith kept her eyes on Zelda as she talked but the witch's eyes were still cold.</p>
<p>"How?" Ambrose asked. "Well, I have some tricks, yes." Lilith smirked and bit the tip of her tongue. "We have time until Lucifer finds a way to separate their bodies with Blackwood." She realized how Zelda's eyes shone with fear and anger at the mention of her ex-husband and she couldn't help but wonder what had really happened between them. Somehow she could sense they were more alike with Zelda than she thought. Two women, who had endured the men violence for power, were in the same path.</p>
<p>"Why don't we just kill both of them before they separate?" Sabrina spoke for the first time.</p>
<p>"Well even if we can do that, then how will you get your powers back?"</p>
<p>Sabrina frowned, she didn't want to admit but Lilith was right so she just shrugged.</p>
<p>"Aren't you gonna tell us what are you planning exactly?" Zelda said.</p>
<p>"Patience darling." Lilith looked directly at her and grinned.</p>
<p>Zelda almost choked on her tea. <em>Darling?!</em> She glared at Lilith and kicked her leg under the table.</p>
<p>"Ouch!" Lilith whispered, only loud enough for Zelda's hearing.</p>
<p>Lilith inhaled and turned her attention to others. "We are going to work as teams. Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina, team A, Zelda and I, team B." She leaned back, her hand moving down on Zelda's thigh, stroking up and down as she talked. "If it's fine by everyone."</p>
<p>Zelda closed her eyes just for a second and took a deep breath, a blush on her chest and face. She swallowed a groan when Lilith slid her hand under her skirt, nothing too much further, just above her knees. But it was already too much, Zelda was still frustrated and wet from their, earlier 'activities' and Lilith's fingertips brushing her bare legs weren't helping. Zelda wondered why was she letting her. She could have stopped her, she still could stop her but there was something about Lilith, making her weak and she didn't want it to stop. Her heart skipped a beat with the thought of Lilith have her in front of her family. She knew it wasn't going to happen, Lilith was just teasing her, Satan knows why, but just the thought... She blushed even more if it was possible. <em>For false god's name, what am I thinking?</em> She cursed herself for having such thoughts. She didn't trust Lilith and when she thought she misunderstood Lilith, when she thought she was just a damaged soul, Lilith was saying or doing something and losing all the respect she have gained from Zelda. But when Zelda think of herself and her behaviour, she had to admit she wasn't very stable either. Maybe they were just the same...</p>
<p>"Who made you incharge?" Sabrina hissed.</p>
<p>"Do you have a better idea?"</p>
<p>Lilith's hand was sliding deeper, scratching Zelda's thighs. Zelda grabbed her wrist before she could go any further and showed her hand out, entangling their fingers instead. Lilith looked at her, surprised.</p>
<p>"Is there any chance you got iron, salt, holy water and the Bible?" She squeezed Zelda's hand.</p>
<p>Zelda let go of her hand and turned her whole being to Lilith, her mouth half open. "Excuse me, the Bible? The Bible of False God's?!"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"But we-"</p>
<p>"Zelda I know how you feel but we already turned against the Dark Lord, it is okay to use the Bible as a guide." Lilith slightly bowed her head. "But only you can do it, Sabrina."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You're half mortal, so you can read and perform the Bible, like you can go into a Christian church or Purgatory."</p>
<p>Sabrina didn't look at her, Lilith could see Sabrina was still angry and she wasn't really comfortable with the things she said either. "Sabrina I..." Lilith took a shaky breath before she continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said." She really did it, she apologized and it wasn't as hard as she thought. And when she gazed up at Zelda she saw her beautiful face, shining with her beautiful smile and if was the prize, she would say sorry a thousand times.</p>
<p>Sabrina opened and closed her mouth for a few times, couldn't believe what she just heard. "I'm sorry too." She whispered so quietly.</p>
<p>"It's okay."</p>
<p>"Ohhh... Isn't it just so sweet?" Hilda remarked, her lips curled up into a bright smile, her eyes shining. They all just looked at her and Zelda nodded. It was awkward.</p>
<p>"Okay! Ambrose, I think you can go and find a Bible from somewhere." Zelda started to give directions. "Sabrina, you can go an find holy water, you can touch it. Hilda, brought all the salt we got." She turned to Lilith. "And we can discuss our future plans."</p>
<p>There was a tone in Zelda's voice only Lilith could understand she wasn't talking about the future plans of their trap for Lucifer.</p>
<p>"Come on, We don't have all the time!" Zelda said quickly and everyone stood up except Lilith and her.</p>
<p>After they all got out from the kitchen Zelda stood up and started to pace around the table, she stopped and turned to Lilith when she got in front of her chair and snapped. "What the Hell do you think you are doing?!"</p>
<p>Lilith smirked and got up from where she was sitting, walking towards Zelda. "You seemed quite enjoying <em>darling</em>... Do you want me to finish you?"</p>
<p>Zelda stared at her, shocked. "What?! Noooo...! Lilith you can't act like that in front of my family." She palmed her face. "Do you know what, you can't act like that in any circumstances. We're, we are nothing!"</p>
<p>"Nothing? All the things you said were nothing?!"</p>
<p>"No, I mean... You're not my girlfriend or something, I'm just-"</p>
<p>"Thinking?"</p>
<p>"Exactly!"</p>
<p>Lilith turned her back to Zelda and walked towards the window, she was broken. She was trying to figure out her own feelings and she haven't understood anything yet but hearing Zelda's words or seeing her angry or sad was breaking her heart, the fact that she didn't trust her was breaking her heart. She understood her though, she wasn't a good or trustworthy person, she wasn't even sure about the person part, she had lost her humanity and personality in the past millenniums, she had lost her soul and self.</p>
<p>"Lilith." Lilith felt Zelda's touch on her shoulder but didn't turn back to look at her. "I'm trying, Lilith, but when I start to count on you, you say or do something and I... I can't just forget you said you could kill an innocent child." A tear roll down from Lilith's cheek, she knew Zelda was crying too. "I can't ignore the innocent people you killed with cold blood."</p>
<p>Lilith turned around, facing with Zelda, there were tears shining in her eyes. "Zelda I... I have done things I'm not proud of but-"</p>
<p>"You are sorry?"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"You can't just take back the people you killed with a simple apologize!"</p>
<p>"I know!" Lilith raised her voice unwillingly. Zelda stepped back from her, fear in her eyes.</p>
<p>Lilith started to cry then, completely letting go. "There's things you don't understand, Zelda. I never wanted, any of these! I have had a life longer than I could remember and yes, I have done bad things! I am not good, okay? I am the Mother of Demons, for my own sake! I am a monster! A murderer! I always try to seem so powerful and live like I own everything but I can't anymore! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of smiling after the things I have gone through! I am not strong enough, Zelda." Her voice weakened at her last words, almost fading away.</p>
<p>Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith's petite body, she had never seen her so broken, not even last night. She was feeling so bad for her, she didn't have any words to soothe her, what could she had said to someone that ruined. She tangled her fingers in her brown locks, fondling as it could take the pain away. Lilith clenched on Zelda, her face on her shoulder. "You're not a monster." She whispered.</p>
<p>"Now, don't fool anyone, it's not working." Lilith raised her head and brought their foreheads together with Zelda. "But I don't want to be anymore." She closed her eyes. "I want to change with you, Zelda." She cupped Zelda's jaw. "Can I change with you?" She sounded so desperate, so hopeless.</p>
<p>Zelda closed her eyes, breathing Lilith in, trying to feel her with her everything. "Kiss me." She murmured.</p>
<p>Lilith leaned in, her lips touching Zelda's pink lips lightly. Then Zelda parted her lips and took Lilith's lip between hers, her hands roaming Lilith's sides. Lilith made the next move and started to move her lips. they were moving harmonically, nothing like the others, it didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable, there was touch of love and passion. Lilith was humming into the kiss and Zelda had showed her tongue inside her mouth, earning a whimper from the demoness.</p>
<p>They broke the kiss after one or two minutes later, bringing their foreheads together again.</p>
<p>"Are we good?" Lilith asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." Zelda opened her eyes and pecked Lilith's lips. "We are good, you are good."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so soft *uwu*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zelda!" Lilith showed up behind Zelda in the parlor. Zelda jumped up, looking behind. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." </p>
<p>"Oh, no. It's okay." Zelda said distracted. She turned her face to fireplace again, watching the flames. Her face was unreadable. "It's just... Are you sure it's going to work?"</p>
<p>It had been five days since Lilith showed up at Zelda's door and nothing much had happened after that particular morning. Except stolen kisses here and there and their not so perfect plan.</p>
<p>Lilith approached closer to her. "I don't know Zelda but it's all we've got." She put her hand on Zelda's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I know. It's just..." Zelda squeezed Lilith's hand on her shoulder and turned around. "It's too risky." </p>
<p>"It's the only option." Lilith hugged Zelda. "We are going to take your powers back." She kissed Zelda's forehead. "At least I want to believe we can." Zelda's lips curled even so slightly, her cheeks blushing to the feeling of Lilith so close.</p>
<p>"We can, we will... We can't expect anything less, because..." Zelda wrapped Lilith from the waist, pulling her so their lower bodies were pressing each other. "We have you," She leaned forward for a quick kiss on her lips. "On our side."</p>
<p>"And I have you on my side, Zelda Spellman." Lilith embraced Zelda tightly, nuzzled on her soft, milky neck. "You have no idea what it means to me." Lilith had no idea what was she doing. Was she really getting sentimental now? She had cried enough times in front of Zelda and she wasn't planning to put herself in a situation like that again. She had to pull herself together, or... "So you trust me from now on?" She suddenly leaned back and stepped away from Zelda as the words left her lips. Or she could change the subject and just like that, she did. </p>
<p>"I..." Zelda blinked a few times, trying to find the right words to say. She couldn't believe Lilith can be so presumptuous. She had said she needed some time (yes it had been some time maybe but still...) and Lilith was still pushing her, and she was doing it in a moment like that. "I'm not ready to have this conversation." Zelda said huskily and started to walk towards out of the parlor, almost running out. She didn't know what was she running away from, Lilith or herself? She was feeling too much at once. It was too much... A part of her wanted it to stop, all of it, but another part of her wanted to scream all these emotions and secrets and fears and her damaged soul to Lilith's face and finally feel relieved, maybe? </p>
<p>Lilith didn't see this coming. She was getting use to Zelda's uneven temper but she needed to understand why. "Zelda!" Lilith shouted after her but didn't get a response. So she ran after her upstairs and grabbed her forearm from behind before she could make it to her room. </p>
<p>"What?" Zelda turned to face with Lilith. </p>
<p>"You know what!" </p>
<p>Zelda only gave her a pissed glare and rolled her eyes before she attempted to get in her room. But Lilith was quicker. She caught her wrist and pulled her for grasping on her shoulders. </p>
<p>Zelda's back hit the wooden door and she gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Lilith had pushed her a little harder than she intended. Zelda's eyes were shining with fear, she had seen this look before when she mentioned about Blackwood. She immediately loosened her grip on the witch. "I'm sorry. I'm so-" Before Lilith could say anything else Zelda found the doorknob gropingly, pushed the door open and threw herself inside.</p>
<p>"Zelda." Lilith kicked the door and rushed towards Zelda. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, her head bowed down. Lilith took a deep breath before she kneeled before her. She took her hands in hers, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"</p>
<p>"I know you didn't." Zelda pressed Lilith's knuckles with her thumb. "I just... I don't know..." </p>
<p>"Please talk to me." Lilith was looking up at Zelda with puppy eyes and Zelda couldn't help but have pity on her. "It's been five days, Zelda. You said you are going to help me but since then I feel like you're running away from me." </p>
<p>"I'm not-"</p>
<p>"Zelda, you have barely talked to me since that morning!" Lilith cut her off and moved up beside Zelda, their knees slightly touching. "Please, tell me." Lilith's tone was desperate but certain. </p>
<p>Zelda inhaled and turned her face to Lilith. "Okay." She whispered, tears shining in her eyes. Lilith was right. She was avoiding from Lilith and it was rude and feckless for her. It wasn't even her. Zelda was feeling like she wasn't the witch she used to be. All the stress and responsibilities that brought being the High Priestess of a godless coven, her unholy marriage with Faustus and everything she did in the past months had made her almost a different person. She wouldn't avoid from anyone or anything then, but now... Realising that made her heart ache and she wanted to tell everything, spill all her secrets to Lilith and trust her with full heart. She needed to trust someone more than anything.</p>
<p>Lilith squeezed Zelda's hand for support that seem she needed. "I... My marriage with Faustus wasn't okay in anyway, as you know." Lilith blinked and slightly nodded, couraging her to continue. "He, he had done things to me that I don't even want to remember today." She was crying silently, tears flowing down. </p>
<p>"Oh my..." Lilith gripped on Zelda's hand. "Zelda, what did he do to you?" </p>
<p>"A caligari spell." </p>
<p>Lilith's jaw almost dropped. She couldn't believe what she heard. She knew Blackwood was an absolute asshole but using a caligari spell on your wife was barbaric. Lilith was disgusted with the thought, her stomach twisting with anger. She gritted her teeth. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." She said with a hoarse voice.</p>
<p>Zelda suddenly embraced Lilith and made her look into her eyes. "Don't you dare doing something stupid." Lilith looked down again but Zelda cupped her jaw and turned her face back to her. "Do you understand me? Don't you dare." Then she let Lilith go and continued talking. "This is why I can't trust you." She saw Lilith's horrified look and added quickly. "But it's nothing to do with you. I can't trust anyone." She laughed bitterly, gripping and pulling on her scalp. </p>
<p>"Zelda if you think I can do something like that to you..." Lilith shook her head, her mouth half open, couldn't even finish the sentence. She rubbed her eyes with her fingertips, The images of her and Lucifer filling her brain. "You might not know that but I didn't have a healthy relationship with Lucifer either." She stopped and took a shaky breath before she continued. "It wasn't what had written in the books, Zelda. I wish it was but..." A tear rolled down to her chin, she quickly swiped it away. "He always took what he wanted from me and never gave me anything." She sniffed. "He took my freedom, used me, manipulated me for millennia and more than I can remember. And do you know what's the worst?" She wiped a tear with back of her hand. "I loved him."</p>
<p>Zelda was listening, frozen. She didn't know what to say. Lilith and her were more similar than she could ever imagine. Maybe Lilith really was trying to be good. Maybe it was the time to trust her. At least Zelda wanted to trust, with all her heart but it wasn't just that easy to forget and move on. "I know... I know, come here." Zelda pulled Lilith closer and wrapped her tightly, trying to comfort her. "It's okay." </p>
<p>Lilith hugged her too, sliding her arms down her back. She sighed. She hadn't let her guard down for anyone before, told her true feelings and thoughts. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm just after the things that man did to me... Lilith I'm s-" Zelda tried to explain why she was feeling and acting like that.</p>
<p>"I'm no men, Zelda." Lilith interrupted her, her head still resting on Zelda's chest. </p>
<p>Zelda thought about what Lilith said for a minute. Or technically she didn't because if she had she wouldn't have asked the question. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" </p>
<p>Lilith raised her head, her mouth half open. "You- For real?" </p>
<p>"Mmmhm." Zelda nodded, couldn't believe she actually did that. It was a gamble that she could lose everything but she wanted to take that risk, because there was a possibility she could hardly believe would become real. A happy ending for them? Even thinking about it seemed childish. </p>
<p>"I..." Lilith was shaking her head, trying to restrain her excitement. "I don't know what to say, Zelda, I-"</p>
<p>Zelda smiled to her, she was really finding the Mother of Demons cute. She bit her lip. "You can say yes?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Lilith nodded, chewing her bottom lip. </p>
<p>They both leaned in at the same moment, meeting in the middle for a kiss. Zelda licked Lilith's lips and Lilith took that as an allowance and opened her mouth, feeling Zelda's tongue in her mouth as she slid her tongue in hers. </p>
<p>"Mmmnn..." Lilith hummed as Zelda's hands slid down on her back. Zelda grabbed her from the buttocks and guided her on her lap, causing Lilith gasp against her mouth. Lilith's hands found its way around Zelda's neck and her gorgeous hair. Zelda pulled her down and in a sudden they were laying on the bed, Lilith top on Zelda, straddling her, kissing and touching each other. Like teenagers in love, hearts racing so fast and touches almost.. afraid to break each other, like they were made of glass. Feather kisses everywhere and goosebumps caused by excitement spreading all over them and blushing skin under the dim light of the sunlight coming through closed black curtains...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes! They are officially girlfriends and they both started to expressing their feelings and fears. I wanted to write this part for so long and finally I had some time :) What do you think going to happen next? Are they finally going to be together or... ???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>